


Anaemia

by gerudeway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, Hospitals, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerudeway/pseuds/gerudeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank never thought that creatures roamed the night.<br/>But walking home from a friends house one night may have changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was dark and gloomy; the moon was hidden behind the dark clouds above due to the seemingly bad weather that had been happening over the past week. The rain started to pour as Frank walked out the doors of his friend’s place, it didn’t bother him; he’s always liked the rain, and he’d have a nice warm bath before bed tonight anyway.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you home, Frank? It’s not that much of a hassle and it’s pouring out there.” Mikey asked as Frank looked back up at him, standing on the slippery steps of his apartment.

“I’ll be perfectly fine. Besides, my place is only half a block away; it will take me 10 minutes tops to get home.”

“If you’re sure. I don’t want anything bad happening to you,”

“Bad? In _Jersey?_ Pfft, I doubt _that_ would happen,” Frank joked, playing with the buttons on his jacket, placing his hands in my pocket.

“Fine, but if I don’t hear from you tomorrow, I’ll be stopping by to make sure no one killed you,”

“Yes, yes, okay, I’m going now before I trip on your steps. Bye, Mikey, I’ll talk to you later.” Without another word, Frank headed down the steps and off towards his own apartment. Frank knew it was never a good idea to walk alone with music playing, but he just couldn’t help listening to music as he walked, it was calming and it made everything go quicker.

Frank headed around the last corner that led him to his apartment. The bathtub was beckoning him and he almost started running, but he doubted he wouldn’t trip if he started running in the rain. He continued at the same pace before hearing faint footsteps over the music, stealing a glance over his shoulder and saw nothing but parked cars and dark apartments with barely any lights on.

He shrugged it off and continued walking.

Walking up the steps of his apartment, Frank pulled the keys out of his pocket to open the door but before Frank could open the door, his keys had fallen to the floor and someone had pushed him against the frame of the apartment door, holding Frank firmly in place.

Frank tried to scream but a gloved hand held his mouth shut and stopped any noise from escaping. The person holding him still, tilted Franks head down, exposing his throat, not having any clue what they were doing before he felt a stab in his neck and it hurt like _hell_. All Frank could hear was the music coming from the earphones that had fallen out of his ears, and the muffled screams coming from behind the gloved hand before the pain subsided slightly.

Frank was in agony, the pain was unbearable and he had no idea what the fuck just happened. Frank held his hand against his neck, looking up at the _thing_ that had stabbed him in the neck.

He was tall, his dark hair was drenched and covering his face and his eyes, but he could just pick up the hint of red in his eyes. Franks attention was focused on their mouth; their mouth was covered in blood, _his_ blood. They are a fucking, _“vampire,”_  he breathed.

“No shit,” he spat, he looked disgusted, like he’d tasted something absolutely rank, “what the fuck is wrong with you? Your blood is fucking _nasty.”_

“My _b-blood,”_ Frank sputtered, wondering what he was talking about, “oh, my blood, I have anaemia.”

“What the fuck is _that?”_

“It means that I have low iron in my blood — wait, why am I explaining this to _you_ , you tried to kill me!” Frank ran his hands through his  hair, holding onto his neck as it was still aching.

“Nah, I don’t kill, I just feed, but what the fuck, shouldn’t you get that checked out, isn’t that bad for you? You just smelt so good but that was disgusting.”

“Sorry to ruin your meal, vampey.” Frank rolled his eyes up at him; laughing at the nickname he gave to a vampire he'd most likely never see again.

“I have a name, moron.”

“And do I particularly _care?_ You tried to eat me.”

“Well, it’s Gerard, if you have any interest.”

“Why would I have any interest in you?” Frank scoffed, leaning against the frame of the door, just wanting to go up to his place and take a nice warm bath.

“Because I’ve taken an interest in you. You just smell so good, but you taste fucking _revolting_. You obviously should get your blood checked out because that is obviously not healthy for you to have such low… _calcium,_ was it? No? Well, yeah, you get what I mean.”

“Shouldn’t you have knowledge on all types of blood, diseases and all? You are a vampire after all.”

He looked baffled before speaking again, “I am a vampire, yes, but I’m not a doctor. I like the taste of blood, not the anatomy that is behind it all, so no, I don’t know anything other than it tastes good, well, not from _you_.”

“Whatever, now I’m going up to my apartment to fix my neck and take a bath and I would appreciate if you just left and went back to the cave you crawled out of.”

The vampire, _Gerard,_ looked disgruntled by what Frank had said and he couldn’t help but laugh at Gerard’s reaction. “For your information, I don’t live in a cave, I live with my brother most of the time, who also doesn’t live in a cave, but in an _apartment_ , thank you very much.”

Gerard did not say anything more before disappearing with the blink of his eye, and Frank didn’t think much more of it as he walked up the stairs to his apartment.

Once Frank entered his place, he dropped everything next to the front door as he walked off to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he walked. He started up the bath before looking at himself in the mirror. He was paler than normal, and the two bloody indents in his neck were still radiating with pain. He grabbed the first aid kid sitting inside the cupboard, before cleaning up the wound on his neck. It stung, obviously, but at least it was somewhat clean. Frank wrapped it up and hopped into the bath, the water somewhat scalding his skin as he submerged himself in the water, hopefully avoiding the hypothermia he may have gotten from walking home in the rain.

Frank stayed in the bath for god knows how long and ended up looking like a prune before getting out of the bathtub and crawling into bed, crashing straight away.


	2. Part 2

It had been three days since the encounter with Gerard the vampire.

Frank had to take those days off as he actually did get a cold from walking home in the rain. As well as the fact that he didn’t want anyone at work to see the large bandage over the wound Gerard left on his neck, let alone _explain_ why he got it in the first place. He still loathed the vampire that made him miss days of work because of his wound, but it was also partially his fault for not taking up Mikey’s offer for a ride home that night – but really Frank was just too stubborn.

Frank pulled himself out of bed with the small amount of energy he had from lounging around for the past few days, but once he got some caffeine, he was sure to perk up. He flicked the switch on the kettle and got out everything he needed for his coffee.

“Are you shitting me?” He grunted in anger, finding that there was no coffee left in the house, or anything for that matter. All he had was milk, bread and near-empty box of cereal. “I need to go shopping, well at least it is cold enough so that I can wear a scarf, and I don’t particularly want people to stare at my neck,” he exhaled, talking to himself as he often did due to living alone.

Frank threw the cup back into the cupboard and grabbed a handful of dry cereal and stuffed it in his mouth, gulping it down before walking back to his bedroom. He didn’t feel like having a shower this morning, so he quickly changed into something nice, wrapped a scarf around his neck and headed out the door towards the supermarket.

As Frank walked into the supermarket, he grabbed a trolley and started looking at everything that was on the shelf. He didn’t really know what he wanted to buy, possibly the usual stuff and some treats. He looked through all of the vegetables he would usually buy, examining the vegetables for bruises and spots.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, jumping as he turned around.

“So, I did some research on the anaemia thing when I got home the other day, figuring out what it actually was. Did you know there are different types of anaemia? You said you had low iron so you must have… iron deficiency anaemia!” The vampire spoke with pride, reading off the pieces of paper in his hands.

Frank was completely freaking out, trying to slow down his heartbeat as he looked up at Gerard with eyes wide, holding his chest, unable to form words.

“So, it was a good thing that you came to the supermarket because you should grab yourself some high iron foods, like beef, nuts, and definitely spinach.”

“Why are you following me?!” Frank finally got out, his pitch higher than normal as he kept staring up at Gerard.

“I told you, I’m interested in you, now, that spinach,” Gerard spoke, walking towards the spinach, “I think 5 bags of it, maybe 6, okay _10_ will do.” He picked up an armful of spinach, walking back towards Frank and placing it in his trolley. “I also have some recipes that include spinach if you want to take these, we can grab the rest of the stuff that goes with it.”

“Why are you following me?” Frank repeated, not knowing what to say to the vampire that had left him with the bandage hidden under his scarf and a pain in his neck.  

“You can’t tell me that you’ve already miraculously gotten better since the first time I saw you. So, I’m here to make sure you look after yourself because I don’t want you dying or anything on me, that wouldn’t be fun.”

“I’ve been coping with my health quiet well for a while, even before you showed up. Sorry, I’ll give you a moment to take that information in, I know it might be a little bit of a shock,” Frank spoke with a sarcastic tone, before picking up the spinach and placing it back on the shelf where it belonged.

“Well, you’ve probably been managing it, but that doesn’t mean that it’s gone away. One day something bad will happen because of it and I don’t think there would be anything for you to do. So please, let me help you manage it _better_ than you have been doing so far, Frank.”

“Ugh, fine, _whatever,_ I don’t particularly care, but I’m not going to pay for anything I don’t want to. So unless you are paying for my groceries, go run back to you _cave,”_

 _“Apartment,”_ the vampire corrected with an edge to his tone, pulling out his wallet and flashing Frank a bunch of green notes stashed in there.

“I was _joking_ about paying for my groceries; I have a well-paying job, so I don’t need charity from a creature that roams around in the dark. Besides, how are you outside during the day? Don’t you like combust if you come in contact with the sun?"

“If you hadn’t noticed, it’s been raining a lot lately so that means the sun is behind a bunch of dark clouds. Like sure, the sun has a way of getting through the clouds no matter what kind of weather, but it’s not as bad as a cloudless sky, I just burn really easily.”

“Well you better stock up on sunscreen while you’re here; don’t want you burning to a crisp in the middle of the street. Actually no, forget the sunscreen; I _want_ you to burn to a crisp because of what you did to me.” Frank muttered, pushing the trolley away from the fruit and veg and walked the rest of the way without talking to the parasite that was following him around.

Gerard didn’t do much to talk to Frank during the shopping trip, throwing in a few trivial facts about anaemia that Frank had read and heard multiple times before. Gerard pleaded for Frank to get the iron supplements they came across in the medicine isle, but Frank just rolled his eyes and kept walking before he felt, which was most likely Gerard, grab his arm and spin him around. Frank lost his footing and fell forward, the blood sucking parasite catching him before he could fall and hit his head.

“Aren’t you a clumsy one,” Gerard whispered into Franks ear, a shiver running down Franks spine, making him push Gerard away and composing himself as he continued walking.

Frank wasn’t paying attention when the trolley stopped suddenly, grasping onto the handles before he could fall again, and finding Gerard in front of him. “Gerard let me through, I have everything I need so I need to go pay for everything.”

“Frank, do you have any supplements at home at all?”

“No and I don’t need any at the moment,”

“C’mon, of course you do, you don’t want to faint or anything potentially dangerous happening because of your anaemia.”

“I never have fainted or anything along those lines because of it, I think I’m safe to say that nothing bad is going to happen to me if I don’t get these pills. Besides, I hate swallowing tablets.”

“Okay, I have a deal,” Gerard perked up, still holding the supplements in his hand, looking eager with what he has to say. “So, if you get these supplements – you don’t even have to pay for them, my treat – let me take you out for coffee. I see you’ve got a few jars of coffee in your trolley, so I might as well take you out for the best coffee in town!”

“I make a decent cup at home anyway, so why would I spend money on overrated coffee that costs at least 6 dollars for a regular cup when I can make an excellent cup at home for like, I don’t know, _half_ the price.” Frank sighed, trying to pass Gerard with very little luck as he seems to be a lot stronger than Frank had imagined him to be. “Besides, even if you did get the tablets for me and I took them home, how could you be sure that I’m even _taking_ them?” He smirked, walking around the vampire towards the checkout.

Frank started placing the items on the conveyor belt, smiling up at the checkout person and grimacing as he looked back and Gerard who was now leaning on the handle of the trolley. “I’ll come by daily to make sure you do take them, I’ll even bring around overrated and expensive coffee for you, or at least something equally exciting that you enjoy.”

“You’re basically a stalker,”

“Hey, I’m just trying to look out for your health because you’re _obviously_ not doing that yourself.”

“I’m healthy,”

“Then explain how you have anaemia, Frank.”

Frank didn’t really know what to say ater that, because technically it was true, because if he was just that little bit more cautious of what he did and didn’t eat, Frank wouldn’t have anaemia. He didn’t want to give the pleasure of Gerard being right, but he didn’t particularly have anything to argue back with so he just talked to the person behind the counter packing his bags.

Once everything was all paid for and the bags placed in the trolley, Frank walked out of the grocery store, hoping that Gerard had gotten the message and left.

“I got you these anyway,” Frank thought too soon as he found a hand in front of his face, holding the supplements for him. “C’mon, can I at least take you to the overrated and expensive coffee shop, _please;_ they know my order.”

“How do you even drink coffee? You’re a vampire, you can’t _drink_ coffee.”

“When I say they know my order, I mean they _know_ my order, Frank.”

Oh. _Oh._ Was this coffee shop run by vampires? Were all the customers’ vampires? Frank didn’t feel comfortable wanting to go to a coffee shop that was filled with blood sucking parasites _with_ a blood sucking parasite. But really, if Gerard had such a bad reaction to ‘drinking’ from him, he was sure the others wouldn’t want to come anywhere near him.

“Come on, Frank, no one will hurt you there, I promise. Hey, they even make _human_ coffee, y’know with the coffee beans and milk, no blood whatsoever. Sometimes humans stumble into the little hidden café, and there is a ‘no biting’ policy put in place, just in case.”

Frank was still a bit on edge about the whole idea, but really he didn’t think there would be any harm in going there with a vampire after what Gerard had told him. Besides, he was curious as to what coffee would be like being made by a vampire.

 _“Fine,_ but I’ll need to drop my groceries at home before we go.”

“Sounds like a plan!”

***

The trip to the café was really an adventure.

It was tucked away in an alley way that barely anyone came across unless they knew about it. It was dark, lit only slightly with a few lights in corners of it; it gave off a dark and eerie tone to it. Maybe that’s what vampires liked about it, it was such a stereotypical place that vampires would hang out.

A few of the customers sitting at the tables and on the couches turned their heads when Frank and Gerard walked in, probably picking up on Frank’s presence. Gerard just glared at the others vampires who were staring and they quickly went back to their conversations without another glance at the two of them.

The two of them waited to be served before Gerard was greeted by the barista who had such an awe-struck look in his eyes when talking to Gerard. Gerard ordered his usual before looking at Frank to ask what his order was before quickly spurting out what he wanted in a rush, he was a little bit scared to be in here but he stood as close to Gerard as he wanted without invading his personal space.

The two of them walked towards a couch that was occupied by a few vampires talking amongst themselves. “Gerard what are you doing, there are already people sitting here, we’ll sit somewhere else.”

“Trust me, it’s okay.” Gerard spoke, before turning back the group and clearing his throat. The vampires looked up Gerard in annoyance, before their expression changed when noticing that it was Gerard who had interrupted them. They quickly grabbed their stuff and moved somewhere else, throwing in apologize as they passed him.

As Gerard took a seat on the couch, making himself comfortable, Frank quickly took a seat, holding his bag close to his body, looking at Gerard with curiosity and a little bit of fear. “What was _that_ about? And the barista, he looked like was about to start kissing your shoes or something.”

“I’m, how would I say it, well _known_ amongst my kind.”

“Are you like royalty?”

“Something like that, I’ve been around for a while so you sort of get a reputation.”

“If you’re vampire royalty, or whatever, why do you dress like _that?”_

“Fashion changes, especially watching it change, so you got to keep up with the latest trends so you don’t look like you stand out.”

“Well you sort of _do_ stand out; all you wear is black with the exception of your red scarf around your neck.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I have your coffees here,” the waitress spoke with a soft tone, her hands shaking as she placed the drinks down on the table and quickly returning the counter before Gerard could look at her.

“You really have an effect on people of your kind, don’t you?”

“I’m used to it, not my fault I have such a reputation amongst us. Some vampires don’t approve of my _‘no killing’_ ways of feeding, mostly because they feel as if the secret of our existence is going to get out and destroy us. Besides, apart from you, no one has ever seen what I look like so they don’t really know what is happening, apart from the fact that they would just be left with bite wounds.” Gerard picked up his cup, bringing it to his lips, taking a sip and sighing. “Why did you have to be the difficult one?”

They sat in silence as they drank their coffee, a few little comments thrown in here and there. Frank surprisingly liked the coffee that was made by the vampire, it was a shock that they knew how to make a decent cup of coffee, it made it even better that it was free as well.

They both finished their drinks before standing up and walking out, Frank thanking the staff as they left as he always did out of habit.

“I’m going to go home from here, thank you for the coffee; it was good, bye Gerard.”

“Wait, can I walk you home?”

“No,”

“Frank please, trust me, it’s a good idea that I do.”

“Why?”

“Just _trust me_ on this one, please,”

“Fine, whatever, I don’t particularly care, but I’m not going to converse with you as we do,” Frank was annoyed, as he continued walking, hearing the footsteps of Gerard from beside him.

As they walked, their hands touched every now and then and Frank would retract his hand every time, even after Gerard tried to grab it. “Don’t do that,” Frank snarled at him as he continued walking. He didn’t like Gerard, they were only acquaintances and he didn’t even want that, he didn’t want anything to do with him, yet here he is.

Frank arrived at his apartment, grabbing his keys out of his pocket before Gerard pushed him against the wall, looking down at him. His heart was beating and he didn’t know what to do, he just knew he didn’t want Gerard to kiss him, well that’s what it looked like was going to happen.

Gerard leaned down, bringing his face close to Franks, he was having trouble breathing with Gerard so close to him, he just looked at the vampire, hoping nothing was going to happen.

 _“Thanks for the date, Frank,”_ he whispered in Franks ear.

Before Frank could say anything, Gerard was gone.

Frank quickly composed himself and opened the door to his apartment, dropping his bags in the usual place and walking towards the kitchen, finding something sitting on the counter for him with a note.

_These are for you,_

_\- Gerard_

Frank picked up the iron supplements _,_ rolling them over in his hand, “the _bastard,”_ he mumbled to himself before throwing the bottle across the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa!! A few people have asked me about another part to this and HERE WE ARE!!!
> 
> Hopefully it was okay, I quite like it myself!


	3. Part 3

_“Argh,”_ Gerard groaned, mostly from annoyance at his inability to bring himself to waltz over to Frank’s apartment to check up on him. It had been three days since Frank screamed at him for entering his apartment without permission. But really, Gerard was only trying to do something good for Frank. But, even though Gerard was a blood sucking demon, this one human has Gerard too frightened to go and check on him.

 _“Argh,”_ he groaned again, flopping down on the couch, face first, trying to weigh up the pros and cons of visiting Frank.

“Are you _still_ going on about that human that yelled at you the other day?” The younger one spoke in an eerie tone, emerging from the shadows of the apartment they shared.

“Yes brother, this human is literally making me look weak and pathetic; I don’t understand.”

“Just go over and get your fucking anxiety of _‘is this human okay or not’_ out of your head, I’m sick of you moping around.”

“But what if he _yells_ at me again?” Gerard whined, pulling a blanket up around himself, trying to block out the thoughts that circled his mind constantly after his encounter with Frank.

“Oh no, big scary human yelling at you, we _must_ run away and never deal with this again,” the youngest copies his brothers tone, adding in the sarcasm, before yanking off the blanket that Gerard had pulled around himself. “If he yells at you, fucking snarl at him, show your teeth, and make him frightened of you, you’re not pathetic; but you are looking pretty fucking pathetic right now, Gerard, _jeez.”_

Gerard’s younger brother was right; he was being really fucking pathetic moping around over something that a measly human – who could easily be killed in just a snap of the neck – had said to him. 

Gerard quickly composed himself, jumping off the couch and pulling on a larger overcoat and scarf on to shield him from the sun that was beaming down outside. He made a beeline from the couch to the front door before hearing his brother clear his throat. Gerard turned on his toes to see what he wanted, the younger one motioning towards the umbrella sitting next to the door.

“As much as you annoy me with all your talk about this human, I don’t particularly want you to die. Cover everything up, stay safe.” And without another word from either of them, Gerard was out the door.

***

Gerard hated the sun, mostly because it could kill him if he was exposed for too long. He never walked the city during the day; he would mostly take a taxi wherever he needed to get to. Most of the time, he would always wait until nightfall to roam the streets, or feed. It was easier to feed at night, easy to sneak up behind someone and leave before they could even catch a glimpse of you. Everything was simple and easy at night.

But, due to Frank being human, he wasn’t nocturnal, so the only way for Gerard to interact with him would be during the day. Gerard stood on the steps of his apartment, an umbrella above his head covering him from the sun beaming down. He hailed down a taxi and quickly got into the vehicle, giving the driver the address for Franks place, before zooming off in the direction of his apartment.

Gerard paid the driver before exiting the vehicle, heading up the steps to Franks apartment, before collapsing the umbrella as he was safely under the shade.

Gerard noticed another resident of the apartment building coming down the stairs as he stared in through the glass. Exchanging smiles as they crossed paths, Gerard quickly walked through the now open door and made his way up the stairs to Franks place.

He knocked on the door, awaiting a reply, but hearing nothing. Gerard knocked again, “Frank, I know you’re in there and I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but I brought you something nice, something that you might enjoy. Please let me in,” he whined as he continued to knock on the door.

There was still no reply.

“Frank, you _know_ I can get into your apartment rather easily, so you should _probably_ open this door before I break your bedroom window or front door down… _again.”_ Gerard was getting annoyed by the lack of reply on the other end, so he ended up taking measures into his own hand.

Gerard was definitely going to regret this, but he quickly wrapped the scarf around his face and neck, hoping to shield the sun from leaving too much damage on his porcelain skin. Gerard walked out of the apartment building, looking around to see if there were many people lurking the streets, finding no one.

Human eyes could not see Gerard’s speed as he ran around the corner and down the alley, jumping up to Frank’s bedroom window before quickly breaking it down and entering the room. Gerard walked towards Frank’s bathroom to check on the damage the sun had done to his skin, before he stopped in his steps at the site he had found in the bathroom.

Frank was lying on the floor, _unconscious._

Gerard had absolutely no idea what to do, he has never had to deal with an unconscious human before, but really his best shot was to get him to the hospital, he just had no idea how to do that. The blisters on his skin from being exposed to the sunlight were stinging and he knew it would be impossible for him to get Frank there on his own.

An ambulance. That would be the safest way to get him to the hospital.

After a quick call to 911, Gerard tried to stir Frank to get him to wake up; maybe pouring water on him would help, as he’s seen it in some movies so maybe it would work. He returned in a blink of an eye before pouring the water over Frank’s face, watching him stir and his eyes open. Frank looked groggy and out of it, but that is most likely due to the unconsciousness.

“Please don’t try and move Frank, I’m not sure if you hit your head or not but the ambulance is on their way to take you to the hospital.”

“Hospital, what the fuck Gerard I’m fine,”

“No you’re not, I found you on the floor unconscious, and if you were fine you wouldn’t have fainted.”

“Fuck you,” he cussed at the vampire, “anyway, how are you even in the house? I thought you had to be invited in before you could enter somewhere?”

“Myths and legends, Frank, some vampires are polite about those kind of things, some aren’t. I’m one that doesn’t particularly care.”

Before Frank could reply, there was a knocking on the door and Gerard quickly answered it, allowing the paramedics into the room and leading them towards the bathroom where Frank was. They asked him a few questions, protocol, before they helped him up and walked him out the door towards the ambulance. He seemed to be more eager to agree with the paramedics than he was with Gerard, honestly Frank was so stubborn.

Gerard followed them down to the ambulance as he held his umbrella above his head, Frank hopping in the back of the vehicle, the doors shutting before Gerard could enter. “Excuse me, would I be able to go with Frank to the hospital?”

“Are you a family member?”

“Uh…” Gerard stuttered before quickly thinking of an excuse, “I’m his husband, please, allow me to go with him to the hospital, I’d think he’d appreciate if I could go with him.”

The paramedic sighed before nodding his head, opening the back of the ambulance allowing Gerard to enter. He collapsed his umbrella and sat down next to Frank, feeling the vehicle start up as it headed off towards the hospital.

***

The ambulance arrived at the hospital with no worries and they were straight into a hospital bed, normally Frank would have had to sit in the emergency room for quite a while until he was called, but maybe it was possible that his case was a little bit more of a priority than others.

Nurses were in and out of the hospital room, some taking blood pressure and general observations; one even came in for a blood test which Gerard wasn’t that keen about watching. Even being a vampire, he still had fears, needles just so happened to be one of them. Frank couldn’t help but laugh at the vampire who looked like he was about to sick when he saw the needle that the nurse was using, even if it was extracting blood straight from Frank’s veins.

Frank was told that he didn’t have a concussion, which made Gerard sigh with relief that he hadn’t hit his head hard when he fainted. Frank was obviously disgruntled by the entire situation, he felt as if the whole hospital situation was a waste of time but he thought he’d humour Gerard while he goes through all of this.

A few moments later, a doctor returned with the results from Frank’s blood test, but the look on the doctor’s face looked like the news wasn’t going to be good. “From your results, Frank, it looks as if you don’t take any iron supplements or eat anything rich in iron to keep your levels regular. What I suggest is that we have a blood transfusion, which basically means we are going to take some of the donated blood and put it into you via an IV line. I’ll need you to sign this so we can start setting everything up and get you healthy again,” the doctor smiled as he handed over the forms to Frank who signed the consent form regardless.

As the doctor walked out of the room, Frank shot a glare at Gerard, mostly because it was his fault that he was in here. Frank knew that his health was bad, but he never took much time out of his busy schedule to make sure he was putting the right things in his body to keep himself well. He didn’t think it’d be bad enough that he would need hospitalization, let alone a blood transfusion, but to be honest he wasn’t surprised in the slightest.

A wicked grin played on Frank’s lips as he locked eyes with Gerard.

“Gerard, what are _you_ going to do when they bring that bag of juicy, fresh blood in here?” Frank couldn’t help but laugh as he watched Gerard nerves spike at the thought of it; Frank was having the time of his life.

Gerard was freaking out – Frank’s blood isn’t delectable in the slightest because of his anaemia, but the fact that someone is going to walk through those doors soon with a fresh bag of blood made him sick. He hadn’t fed in ages because he had been worrying too much about Frank and he didn’t know if it was going to be possible to control himself from snatching the bag of blood from someone’s hands when they walked in with it.

Gerard was trying to keep his composure as Frank just laughed, but as soon as the nurse walked in with the blood bag, all Gerard could do was whisper a sorry as he ran from the hospital room, far, far away from the blood. Gerard needed to feed and he needed to do it _now._

As Frank watched Gerard run from the room, he sort of felt a pain in his chest; he didn’t want to admit that he enjoyed Gerard’s presence, though he would never tell Gerard that. He let the nurse hook the machine up to him, watching the blood flow slowly down the tube that was about to enter his system. The nurse told him that they would be back every fifteen minutes to do his general observations, just to make sure that nothing happened to him with the transfusion.

Frank wasn’t feeling the best, more emotionally than physically, and all he needed was comfort right now. The one person who was keeping him company just fled from the room and Frank only knew one other person he could message, but he wasn’t sure if he would want to join him in a hospital. Frank hit call on his phone and waited for the person on the other end to pick up, thankfully they did.

“Hello?” The person on the other end spoke in a soft tone, nothing more than a whisper.

“Mikey, it’s Frank, I don’t know if you’re busy right now, but I’m in hospital and I would really like some company at the moment,” Frank waited for his friend to reply and thankfully he said yes. Mikey didn’t live far from the hospital so he would be here rather soon. Frank gave him the details as to what room he was in and within 10 minutes Mikey was sitting down next to Frank in the hospital bed.

“Do you want to tell me why you’re in here?” Mikey questioned as he made himself comfortable in the seat that was placed next to the hospital bed.

“I fainted because of my anaemia; someone called the ambulance on me and rode with me to the hospital to make sure I was okay but they ran out at the mention of something. I know you don’t know this person but the fact that I’m always so mean to him when all he was trying to do was look after me, but that doesn’t excuse the fact that I enjoyed their presence when they were around.” Frank felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he told Mikey what he thought about Gerard, he’d never said it aloud to Gerard because he would never live it down.

“Do you have feelings for this person, Frank?”

“No, maybe, _fuck,_ I don’t know Mikey. He’s just been so caring and I’ve been such an asshole to him even when he was just trying to be nice. I can’t tell this to him, obviously, but I sort of wish he didn’t run out at the mention of blood.”

Mikey couldn’t help but perk up at the mention of someone running away at the mention of blood, looking at Frank in all curiosity about this person.

“He’s a strange person, one of the strangest people I’ve ever met, but he has some weird phobia of blood, he even freaked out when I had to have a blood test,” Frank laughed, trying to lie as best as he could – he couldn’t blatantly say that Gerard was a vampire.

“Please, tell me more about this person,” Mikey questioned, leaning forward in his chair, he was rather interested in the person that Frank had feelings for.

“He–” Frank was cut off by another voice, a voice he knew all too that was coming from the doorway.

“Mikey?” Gerard whispered, mouth wide as he looked at his brother then back at Frank, trying to make sure he had walked into the right room.

“ _This_ is the human you were talking about?” Mikey stood up from his chair, trying to take everything in as he watched his older brother walk into the room and close the door behind him. “Frank is the human you’ve been stressing over for the past god knows how long?”

“Wait, are you two brothers, does that mean, Mikey are you a fucking _vampire?”_ Frank gasped, trying to keep his voice to a minimum so no one could hear what the three were talking about. This was way too much information for Frank to take in, especially after he told Mikey that he may have feelings for his _brother._ Frank knew he needed to stay calm, he didn’t want his blood pressure to spike when the nurses came in again, he needed to stay calm but it was hard when he learnt that one of his best friends is the brother of the protective vampire that has been following him.

“I am but unlike my brother I can handle a bag of fresh blood on an empty stomach,” Mikey glared at his brother, but mostly laughed at how pathetic Gerard was around human blood. “I’m not that fond of human blood anymore, I’m more of an animal blood person, so that bag there doesn’t have any effect on me, _unlike_ Gerard.”

“Hey, I’m fine now, you know how I get when I haven’t fed in a while, so I decided to fix that I could stand to be in the same room as Frank having his transmission… or _whatever_ you call it.” Gerard never like feeling out of control around humans and blood, he needed to be in control of his thirst, but he felt bad running out on Frank with no more than a quick _sorry._

The three of them heard a knock on the door which stopped their conversation immediately, the door opening and a nurse entering with a smile. They recorded Frank’s vital signs and telling him that he was doing fine and that the transfusion was nearly complete. Frank needed to stay in hospital overnight just to make sure everything would be okay, Frank sighed as he nodded to the nurse who proceeded to exit the room.

“Frank, I feel like you should tell Gerard what you told me,” Mikey spoke up, trying to break the silence that filled the air.

All Frank could do was shoot a death glare at Mikey, he didn’t want to bring it up ever again, he didn’t want to admit to Gerard, let alone himself, that he did have feelings for the vampire that felt the need to follow him around.

“Tell me what?” Gerard spoke up, rather curious as to know about the conversation had between his brother and Frank.

“It’s nothing,”

“Frank has feelings for you,” Mikey mumbled under his breath.

If Frank wasn’t hooked up to the transfusion machine, he would have launched at Mikey and tried to attack him, though it would be much of a fight, but Frank couldn’t believe that Mikey just blatantly said that. Frank watched Gerard’s reaction, not much more than a stunned look on his face. But what came next was a shock to all of them.

Frank didn’t even notice how fast Gerard was to get beside him, leaning over him, Frank feeling Gerard’s sweet breath on his face. All Frank could do was swallow his pride, trying to keep his composure but with no avail as he was lost in thought when Gerard’s lips hit his own.

It felt as if time had stopped when they kissed, Frank had never felt like this before, _fuck_ he could keep his feelings for Gerard hidden anymore, not when Frank pushed into the kiss, wanting more out of the kiss that they shared.

Gerard pulled back and shot Frank a wicked grin, before speaking, “knew you had feelings for me.”

Frank tried to hide the blush that creeped onto his face, he felt so embarrassed; he was never this flustered, especially after kissing someone. He couldn’t even compose himself to speak before Gerard’s lips were on his own again; all he could do was smile into the kiss as he returned the favour.

Frank could definitely get used to kissing Gerard.

***

Two months later, Gerard and Frank walked hand in hand through to the doctor that was awaiting them. When Frank was discharged from hospital, the doctor told him that he would need regular check-ups and blood tests to make sure that he was keeping himself healthy.

Frank was thankful that he did have Gerard by his side; he knew that he would completely forget to take his iron tablets or to buy rich in iron type foods if Gerard wasn’t there to remind him each time.

The doctor went over his most recent blood test, telling him that his levels were stable and as long as he continued on taking his supplements, he wouldn’t end up in hospital for the same reason as last.

Frank was thankful that he had Gerard in his life, though he was always hesitant in reminding Gerard about that fact, the kisses each morning were enough of a reminder to Gerard. Gerard knew that Frank adored him, no matter how much he tried to deny it; Frank was in love with a vampire and honestly, he never wanted what he had to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaAAAAAA after 2+ months i fiNALLY FINISH!!! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! :***

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](http://asplittingofthemind.co.vu/post/115184089027/harblkun-krazykitsune-leupagus) tumblr post! 
> 
> shoutout 2 my beta [mcrying](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrying/) for being wondeful and beta'ing me!


End file.
